Delena Drabbles 7
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: ten more moments of Delena from yours truly. includes; deep, dark, bra and soap


_a/n: I do so love drabbles. I love reading other writers drabbles, and I love writing my own. Enjoy! Happy Reading._

_Soap_

Damon lathered the soap in his hands, allowing his eyes to graze over her body. He couldn't believe that she was allowing him to look at her like this. He let the soap drop into the water and ran his hand over her leg. He gently moved up towards her thigh, massaging smooth circles into her skin. The water had taken away most of the soap from his hand, and now he was basically touching her. She moaned and moved under him, her eyes closed. He hadn't even touched her yet, and she was already coming apart. He knew he was good, but he didn't think he was that good.

"Don't stop." She mumbled, wrapping her fingers around his wrist and pulling his hand closer to her center.

_Escape_

Elena couldn't stand it anymore, she just couldn't. The walls of her bedroom felt like a prison. There was nothing keeping her here, not really. Nothing more than her own fear and wonder. There was no lock on the door, and certainly her friends and family wouldn't judge her now if she went through with the ridiculous plan, but even as she reached for the door knob, something kept her from escaping. Stefan was gone, he was free from his compulsion, he could easily go back to being normal, back to being there for her and loving her, but he hadn't. He'd run from the scene of Mikeal's death and they hadn't heard from him since. He wasn't coming back, and she'd promised herself and Damon that they would let him go. Now, she owed it to herself to man up, go over to the Boarding House and prove to him that she had let his brother go.

She just had to escape her fears first.

_Pretend_

Damon was doing his best. He tried hard to move on, to accept the fact that Elena was never going to be his. He smiled and laughed with her, he was careful not to touch her or spend any time alone with her. He ignored the fact that whenever she laughed, her head would fall back and the long line of her neck would tempt him. Tempt his fangs, tempt his lips. He ignored the fact that if he accidently touched her, of if she purposefully touched him; that a sharp tingle would run up his arm. He was sure, that if he wasn't dead already, he would have had a heart attack by now. He ignored the fact that she seemed to try to seek him out away from the others, to tell him something, something he was sure he did not want to hear. Something he couldn't bare to hear.

The knock on his door startled him slightly and he checked the time. It was well after three am, so there was no reason for it to be her. He knew though, before he even opened the door, before he even fully reached for the knob that she would be standing on the other side…and he wasn't sure he had the energy to pretend he didn't love her tonight. To pretend that he didn't want her. "You can come in if you'd like." He said, cutting her off before she could explain or say hello. "I warn you though, I'm not in the mood to pretend anymore."

"Good." She smiled and shut the door behind her. "Me either."

_Dark_

Damon had always been fond of the dark, even before he was a vampire. As most humans, he took sunlight for granted. He always thought it would be there for him the next day, to lighten the roads and warm the ground. He was lucky enough to have a sun ring, which gave him the opportunity that many other vampires never got, but he still favored the dark. When it was black sky and quiet outside, he could hunt and stalk and watch Elena from her window. The darkness gave him a cloak of protection, but tonight was the night to take it off. He wasn't going to climb up the wall of the house and scare her by appearing out of nowhere.

He was going to simply knock on the door, and see where the night would lead them. With slight hesistation he left the dark behind and entered the light of the porch. The comfort and protection he felt, he craved was gone, and now he was baring himself for the world to see, for her to see. As he knocked, he held his breath, not even noticing that it was pointless…and then he waited. And waited, listening carefully through the door for her footsteps.

_Deep_

Elena moaned loudly, she couldn't help it. Whatever he was doing, however he was doing it felt incredible. She tightened around him, gripped his shoulder roughly and urged him to go deeper. She felt her nails break the skin of his chest, but his body quickly healed itself. She wished hers would do the same, that she was able to move at lightning speeds over him, but then her first orgasm ripped through her and she forget all about wishing for impossible things. She cried and called out his name, begging him to go faster, move deeper. His lips found hers as he swallowed her pleas. She held on tight as he rolled them over, pressing her body further into the mattress.

She fought for her dominance back, searched for another crest of pleasure as she pressed him onto his back. He relinquished the power, just as she shoved hard against his shoulder, and they tumbled right off the bed and onto the floor. At first the shock stopped all their movements, but then she burst out laughing, and so did he. "Why do you always have to be so rough?" he teased, bringing her lips to his. He kissed her with everything he had, pulling her tighter against him as he felt her tighten around him possessively. There was just nothing more incredible than the feeling of being inside her.

_Day_

Elena's head pounded loudly as she forced herself to sit up. How could it be day already? She hadn't drank anything last night, though not for a lack of Caroline's trying. So they had won, that wasn't a reason to party until three am. It was a reason to go home and get some much needed sleep, but they had convinced her to stay and she had listened to the loud pulsing music and watched Damon dance with Caroline and Bonnie. She'd smiled and laughed and sipped water. Then, she'd finally snuck out, came home and fell asleep. The first real sleep she'd had in years. She couldn't remember sleeping through the night in the longest time.

But here it was, a new day. A new chapter in her life so she cursed the headache and pushed herself up from the bed, wondering if she could open her eyes. She went to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face, freeing her eyes open. After she'd dried off and tugged a brush through her hair, she went back into the room, tugging on a pair of sweats. She stopped dead in her tracks, realizing for the first time that she had not been alone in her bed. Damon moaned in his sleep and rolled over, the sheet falling from him to reveal his naked body.

_Froze_

Damon had never seen Elena's eyes so cold. She hated him, he was sure of it. He couldn't stand having her look at him like that. He'd seen the look before when he'd killed Jeremy, the complete disgust and fear. He never imagined that she would give him that look from a simple kiss. He'd only meant for it to shut her up, to stop her from yelling. But now, as she looked at him frozen in anger and disbelief, he wondered if now would be a good idea to start running. "How dare you kiss me Damon Salvatore!" she yelled, shoving against his chest with a surprising amount of force. I was in the middle of a perfectly good, well crafted rant! I've told you time and time again not to interrupt me, and here you go kissing me!"

"I don't understand what you're getting all upset about. It's not like I haven't kissed you before."

She growled and threw her hands up. "You don't get it. You never get it." Then she turned, poking her finger into his chest and walking him back against the wall. "I promised myself the next time we kissed it was going to be perfect. No one would be dying, no one would be crying."

"We weren't doing either of those things." He said, dodging her slap when she raised her arm. Then he grabbed her as she went to swing again and pulled her tightly against him, their lips inches apart. "Let me get this straight, you're pissed off because our kiss wasn't romantic enough?"

"That's about it." She nodded and shoved herself away from him. "And until you decide to show a little affection, I don't think I'm going to put up with this anymore."

She turned from him, only to be dragged back into his arms again. "You want romance?" he questioned. "I'll show you romance."

_Hell_

Hell was always something Damon assumed he was destined for. After all, he'd started out his vampire life because of a great sin. Then he'd become what some would call a demon, committed quite a few murders and broke more than a dozen hearts. He was down to the dirt, bad to the bone. He was the perfect example of a bad boy, the ones that mothers didn't want their daughters dating, and the one the daughters craved to fix. To change, but no one had been able to save Damon Salvatore from himself, from his nature, from his lust for love and power until Elena Gilbert.

He wasn't sure what it was about her that made him want, need to be the better man- but from the moment he set his eyes on her, he knew she was something different. If he had to spend the rest of his undead life chasing her around and proving to both of them that he wasn't damned, he was going to do it. First, he just had to get her to admit that she loved him as much as he loved her. An easy task to say, but a much more difficult one to complete.

_Bra_

Damon watched Elena's fingers fiddle with the clasp at the back of her bra. "You looking at me like that is not helping me concentrate." She said, glaring at him.

He laughed and reached around her, making quick work of it, and freeing her. "I'm a little more talented at that than you seem to be."

She smiled and pushed him down onto the bed. "I'm not sure if that should worry me, or not."

He grasped her hips and held them down against his. "The only thing that should worry you is how rough I'm going to be tonight."

"Is that supposed to scare me?" she teased, running her fingers down his chest.

"Not at all." He smirked, letting his fangs slide into place. "It's supposed to terrify you."

He flipped her underneath him, pressing her tightly into the mattress. "Aw, you wanna play predator and prey tonight. I must have missed the memo."

"Get the message now?" he growled and nipped at her shoulder.

_Music_

Elena could hear the music pulsing through her body before she'd even fully entered the Boarding House. Damon stood in the middle of the den, watching the fire and drinking from a bottle of whiskey. There were no half naked sorority girls, he wasn't dancing. He was simply just standing there watching the flames and trying to drowned the world out. She considered turning around and going home, but she'd come this far and it looked like he could use someone anyway. Sighing, she dropped her purse and walked over to the sound system, turning the volume down to a dull roar. He didn't protest, he didn't even speak at all. He took another long drink and then slowly turned his head to look at her. Their eyes connected across the room, and she felt it.

The heat and the passion and the love; all at once. It was overwhelming and she understood what had made her come to him. He was a inch in front of her a moment later, his eyes questioning. Neither of them spoke, they didn't need to. It was clear to both of them, for the first time that words didn't matter anymore. She gently took the bottle from his grasp and set it atop one of the speakers. Then she put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him, relieved when he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close. Explanations could be handled in the morning, right now there was nothing between them but clothes and space.

_a/n: I think this may be my longest set of drabbles yet. Hope you all enjoyed. I rewrote 'bra' about five times. Not sure how I wanted to go with it, but I'm pretty happy with it. Hell of a lot better than the original one, trust me haha favorites anyone?_


End file.
